


Branching out

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron tells Camille about a new lady friend





	Branching out

“I may have met someone”Aaron said to Camille 

“What’s her name?”Camille asked him 

“For me to know”Aaron smirked 

“That means I know her”Camille chuckled 

“From the hospital”Aaron further elaborated 

“She has red hair”Aaron gave her a hint 

“That narrows it down”Camille laughed 

“It’s Kathryn Austin”Aaron replies 

“Branching out nice”Camille grinned 

“I’m trying to put myself out there”Aaron replies 

“Good for you”Camille said to him

“It’s a step up from where I was before”Aaron said to her 

“Hitting on me post divorce”Camille said


End file.
